Flexible conduits are used as protective coverings for electrical and hydraulic power harnesses in automotive vehicles. These harnesses may extend through openings in spaced panels, such, for example, as the panels of a vehicle body pillar and door, and need to be covered and protected in the space between the panels.
The protective conduits have grommets at the ends which engage in the panel openings. Very often at least one of these openings is non-circular and the corresponding grommet also has to be non-circular to fit in the opening. If the opening is set at an angle, the grommet may have to be turned to match the orientation of the opening and this may result in twisting the conduit. This twisting can cause the conduit to kink or buckle, usually near one of the grommets. In the past, the conduit has been made in an accordion fashion, but this also has resulted in undesirable kinking and buckling.
The conduit of the present invention is designed and constructed so that it can be twisted without kinking or buckling. The conduit has a screw-like spiral or helical formation on its outer surface. This reinforces the conduit so that it will not collapse. If the conduit is twisted in one direction, the spiral will cause the conduit to elongate. If the conduit is twisted in the opposite direction, the spiral will cause the conduit to shorten. However, in either case, kinking will not occur.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment to be described, the conduit has an elongated, flexible tubular section with an integral grommet at each end. The grommets are each of a size and shape adapted to fit in a panel opening of similar size and shape. One of the grommets and the opening in which it must fit are non-circular. The non-circular grommet will be turned if necessary to fit into the non-circular opening. Turning the non-circular grommet causes the conduit to twist. The tubular section has a screw-like helical formation which reinforces the conduit and prevents it from kinking or buckling or collapsing when twisted.
It is an object of this invention to provide a flexible conduit having the foregoing features.
Another object is to provide a conduit of simple construction, which can be readily and inexpensively manufactured, and which is rugged and durable in use.
These and other objects, features and advantages will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.